Himiko
Origins Himiko was interested in navigation since an early age. She longed for the open seas and oceans, which made her feel at home. Upon entering a cruise that was filled with villaneous thugs, everyone was looking at her, thinking she's too beautiful to be a navigator and a few people went to extremes, saying that a woman on the ship is bad luck. When they found out her name, they were already in open seas and started to blame her for the unsettling water and winds that were disturbing the whole journey. They tried to connect her to the ancient mythology shaman queen that held the same name, which was known to cause thousands of deaths in her vicinity and the people there were quite aware of the problems this could cause. Himiko begged to be left alone, that she's not endangering anything and they're just unlucky. But the savages didn't listen and they wanted to throw her off board. Until one of the passengers, a bulgarian named Svetlio stepped up, shooting with his assault rifle in the air as a warning. He told them to leave her, as what they think was happening was ancient bullshit and they're far worse without a navigator. However, it was too late as they threw her off the deck. Svetlio kicked a few of them off board and jumped in to save Himiko. He did and she was still breathing. Relationship with Svetlio The next thing she knew was regaining consciousness in a hospital in Osaka. It turns out, Svetlio had stolen a lifeboat from the ship and escaped, together with Himiko. The ship they were on had crashed an hour later without any survivors. Svetlio had been playing a song with lyrics from his native country, called 'Khae momme", explaining to her that it's about a beautiful girl, just like her, who has fallen asleep in a garden of flowers and the vocals say 'Wake up, wake up, beauty, or your flowers will go bad". Himiko asked why he did what he did and Svetlio simply said, that he had a feeling about her, something about her is weirdly interesting and he'd like to know more. She said she has nowhere to go now, so he said she could stay with him, no strings attached, until she can find her own place. He asked her about if she had any relations to the stuff they were talking about on the ship, but she replied that she isn't that kind of Himiko and it's just a name. Or at least that's what she thought. A month later, when she was ready to move back to Nara, Svetlio was already used to having her around. He confessed he liked her and she, blushing, said she liked him back. He kissed her, but after a few seconds his lips started to blister and dry out and her hand touching his cheek was drying out his skin. They both noticed that and were horrified at the realization and Svetlio acknowledged that they'll they'll need help. Himiko started crying, realizing she has a curse that she's never known about, and contemplated about creating nothing, but trouble for Svetlio, but he made it perfectly clear that he'll not give up on her, no matter what. Since then, they cannot touch or kiss for more than 2 seconds, or the same effect happens as Svetlio begins to lose life energy. They would sleep in different beds, near one another, extending hands to one another and looking at each other's eyes, saying 'I love you'. *''Trust me, I don't want to do this. But you give me no choice.'' *''I'm not that kind of 'Himiko'.'' *''You're barking up the wrong tree.'' *Partial hero inspiration. art_himiko1.jpg|Himiko Release Art early_himiko1.jpg|Early Lineart Category:Characters